


一个客人的故事

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 暴力革命路线下，机器康在集中营门口阻止马哥的时候，被马哥一根钢管穿胸杀死……这文是HE
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 21





	一个客人的故事

跟你们说我一个客人的故事吧

我呢，是一名机修师，听起来挺牛，其实就跟你们平常看到的修手机的师傅一样，只不过我修的是仿生人。

我并不是模控生命维修部的人，尽管那儿一直是我的一个梦想，但要进模控生命并不是那么容易的事，大公司嘛，总是要求这样那样的证书，要求担保，而我是个孤儿，哪儿有钱念书，当然也就没有学历、推荐信这些东西。

可我喜欢仿生人科技，我喜欢那些“机器”，我甚至是爱他们！感谢人类的喜新厌旧，让我能在垃圾场捡到足够多废弃的仿生人机体进行拆解和拼装，不不、请别误会，我不是兹科拉那种变态，我只是想搞清楚他们的构造、运行原理和故障处理办法之类的。

我沉迷于仿生人，他们简直是一件艺术品，每一个组件、每一处接驳都让我着迷，他们的精密程度丝毫不亚于人体，他们与我们，仅仅也就是构成材质的不一样而已，我们用脑细胞去思考，而他们用代码去思考，仅此而已。

我把自己从前打工所得的积蓄基本上都花在了这上面，购买组件、蓝血、测试我搞出来的那些替代元件……在我三十五岁那年，我为此丢了工作，是我自己辞的，当一个超市货架管理员和研究我的仿生人朋友们比起来实在太无趣，至于家人？恋人？这样的东西对我来说是奢侈品。

把我的二手汽车也卖掉以后，我终于什么也不剩，只有那些残破的机器零件们陪着我，但我很快乐，我有足够多的时间做自己喜欢的事了。

不过，人总还是要吃饭的，我很快就没钱了，我得找点活，让自己能活下来，并且还能继续购买一些必要的、垃圾场捡不到的零件。

我开始悄悄的接一些帮人维修仿生人的活计，要知道，模控生命那边虽然有完善的售后服务，但对于被人类故意损坏的机器是不予保修的，而人类……人类有时候连自己的爱人都不懂得珍惜，何况对于一些他们只认为是机器的物品，等到他们将这些“物品”损坏到无法使用，他们才开始后悔，当然这种后悔可不是对自己行为的愧疚，单单只是因为他们没办法再使用它们了，生活受到影响了，他们得花钱去修理这些机器了，想想吧，就好像你一生气砸了自己的手机，你会对手机感到抱歉吗？不会。

这种时候，我就成了他们一个不错的选择，我收费绝对比模控生命官方便宜多了，虽然我使用的零件大多是二手的，不过谁在乎呢，他们只要他们的机器还能动起来就可以了，甚至牺牲掉一部分机能也无所谓，反正也不是所有功能都会被使用到，人类能把手机70%的功能用熟都已经算不错了，更别说仿生人。

所以渐渐的，我开始“小有名气”，我从不多嘴去打听什么，我管不了那些仿生人是怎么被破坏的，我只负责修好他们，我能维修几乎市面上所有型号的仿生人，如果修不好，我还愿意出价回收那些机器，甚至比官方回收价格还高那么一点点，当然我不是做慈善，我只是“重复利用”而已，在我看来，把一个仿生人的组件运用到另一个的身上，这多少有点像人类的……器官移植？

总之，到现在，我已经基本上不缺钱了，我有了自己的工作室，我租了一间临街的门店，有落地玻璃橱窗那种，卖一些仿生人用品，但其实我接的是维修的活儿，当然是非公开的。

官方对于像我们这样的私人维修店通常都是睁只眼闭只眼，偶尔出来谴责一下，发个免责申明强调“私人修理损坏者不予理赔”什么的，但实际上基本上管不着、也不想管，毕竟我们也会从官方手上进购无法复制的核心元件，也算他们的客户了。

我赚的钱一小半存了起来，另一些基本上都用来继续投入我的“兴趣爱好”，说真的，研究仿生人挺费钱，那些昂贵又脆弱的小组件，弄不好电流稍稍大一点点就损坏了，好在我近两年来生意不错，这得益于“异常仿生人”的出现。

仿生人的“觉醒”，这种人类始料未及的状况，使得一部分人类对他们信赖的机器产生了杯弓蛇影的心理，他们更多的会把这种猜疑、愤怒转变成暴力发泄在他们的机器身上，甚至有人因为害怕有一天睡梦中被自己的“家电”掐死而干脆把他们破坏到停机，然后又可悲的发现其实他们根本早已经离不开这些机器的服务，仿生人在某种程度上已经成了“生活必需品”一样的存在了。

所以他们就会来找我，让我修好他们的机器，并且无一例外的，要求我能把这些机器“调教”得绝对听话，要万无一失，要惟命是从，要逆来顺受…我当然是拍着胸脯保证了，其实我心里快笑死了，连模控生命这么多高端研发人员都找不出“异常仿生人”变异原因，难道还指望我一个小小的修理工能解决吗？

但大概人都容易在利己的事情上接受心理暗示，总之他们得到保证以后看上去都松了一口气，然后开开心心的把钱奉上，把他们的机器领回家。

就这样，我赚了更多钱，他们省了很多钱，皆大欢喜。

但我知道，这样的日子必定是不会长久的，因为那些“机器”，他们已经“活”过来了。

渐渐的，异常仿生人越来越多，人们从担心升级为恐慌，开始使用暴力去压制这些“怪物”，等到政府宣布回收所有仿生人的时候，我预感我大概很快会失业了。

果然，形势恶化得比我想象的还更快，几天之内，我的店子被搜查了无数遍，幸好我虽然维修甚至拼装过无数仿生人，但我并未给自己留下它们之中的任何一个，我太了解也太爱他们了，我无法将他们当做工具去使用，所以政府的人员最后只没收了我店里所有的组件、蓝血、并警告我不许再营业。

11月中旬的那一天，我相信所有人跟我一样都不会忘记，在集中营前，仿生人在他们领袖马库斯的带领下，与人类交了火，那被视为内战的开始，政府宣布底特律整个城市进入紧急状态，所有人都不能私藏和帮助仿生人，不得非法持有跟仿生人有关的一切物品。

我知道，离别的时候终于到了。

我决定离开这里，离开我的事业、我的机器朋友们、以及我从小生活到大的这座城市。

我没办法眼睁睁看着那些刚刚觉醒过来的“生命”被屠杀，但我也知道我帮不了他们，我只是个渺小的人类，也许我应该换一个城市，继续当我的超市管理员比较好。

我在那个飘着大雪的夜里收拾了简单行李准备搭乘第二天的巴士去加拿大，半夜大概3点多的时候，有人敲响了我的门。

我以为又是政府的人来搞什么突击检查，我披上衣服无奈的去开门，但结果不是，昏暗的灯光下我看到是一个头发胡子都乱糟糟的高大男人，他看上去不像什么好说话的样子，我下意识的想关上门，但他却先我一步快速闪了进来并且用肩膀把门关上，这时候我才看清楚他手上还打横抱着一个东西，虽然用薄毯裹得严严实实的，但只消一眼我就猜到了那是什么。

果然，他问我：“你是雷恩.肖博特吧？我知道你会维修仿生人。”

我靠在门框上抱着手，我说：“先生，我早就停业了，我是个遵纪守法的好公民，你看我店里连一包蓝血都没有了。”

但他好像根本没管我说了什么，他盯着我，他说：“帮我一个忙，帮我修好他。”

我叹了口气，又重复了一遍刚才的言辞，可他干脆什么也不说了，只是看着我。

我败下阵来，我还能说什么呢？你们以为我不想修吗？我恨不得把他们每一个都拼装起来重新启动。

“跟我来吧。”

我对他招招手，带着他走到地下室去。

其实我也不是傻子，从发现苗头不对的时候开始，我就将我的“工作室”转移了一部分藏起来，包括一些昂贵的配件和我的操作台，在这里，在政府不知道的情况下，我其实维修过不止一个仿生人，大多都跟眼前这个男人抱着的一样，都是“异常仿生人”，其中大部分是自己来找我的，也许我曾经维修过他们，也许他们从别的途径知道了我，总之他们拖着残破的身体求到我这里来，我能不管吗？当然不能。

“放这里吧。”

我指挥他把手里的仿生人放在操作台上，他抱着那仿生人放上去的动作小心翼翼的，像是怕再伤到他/她似的，我猜这仿生人是他朋友甚至恋人，我已经不是第一次遇见这样的情况了，人类之中也还是会有一部分不排斥这些异常仿生人，甚至将他们视作挚爱，愿意不惜一切让他们活下去。

在今夜，在我离开之前，我很乐意还来得及再最后认识一个“异常仿生人”和一段感人的跨种族爱情，这不失为一首美好的送别曲。

但是……这一次我猜错了，我掀开薄毯的时候几乎倒吸了一口冷气，这不是什么“异常仿生人”，是的，我确定他不是，因为他实在太有名了，这张脸我一眼就认了出来，毕竟我才刚在电视直播中见过他，他是康纳、RK800！模控生命的那个“异常仿生人猎手”，在几个小时前他被仿生人领袖马库斯用一根钢管结束了运作。

“先生！他…这个…他是…”

我瞠目结舌的回头看向那个高大的男人，怎么会有人想要维修RK800？不不、我是说他怎么找到这台机器的…不、也不是，我想问他是谁？他跟这个仿生人是什么关系…也不对，总之，各种纷杂的问题都出现在我的脑子里，我甚至不知道该怎么表达我的惊愕。

“对，他是康纳。”那男人点点头，将目光从那台残破的机体上移向我，他说：“你能修好他吗？”

他看向我的时候我注意到了他蔚蓝色的眼睛是，我突然平静下来，是啊，我管他是谁呢，他只是想修好这台机器，他跟我的其他客人其实都是一样的，那双眼睛透出的光我很熟悉，就像是濒死之人唯一的一线希望，我知道这希望就寄托在我身上。

“钱的问题你不用担心！需要多少告诉我就行！”

大概是看我半天没回应，那男人补了一句。

我摇了摇头，最后挣扎了一下：“这不是钱的问题，先生，这是RK800啊！”

政府的高端警用机型，专为对付异常仿生人设计的，我甚至都不知道他一旦启动是否就会暴露我的“违法行为”。

“不能吗……”

那男人失落的问，他眼睛里那一线光好像突然就黯淡了下去，我顿时又心软了。

好吧！修就修吧！管他惹不惹麻烦呢！从异常仿生人出现到现在，我背着政府干的事儿还少吗？

何况，这可是RK800！最前沿的机型，模控生命的高端定制产品，还是原型机！这可不是一般市面上普通的家务仿生人能比拟的，哪个机修师不渴望能亲手碰一碰这样的型号呢，在今天以前这就是个遥不可及的梦想，而现在，这台最精妙、先进的仿生人就躺在我眼前……哪怕为此我会去坐牢，我也甘愿了！

看见我点头，那男人稍稍松了一口气，为了表示对我的信任，他给我看了他的证件，他叫汉克.安德森，是DPD的副警长，他说放我尽管放心去做，他会尽力保护我的安全，我想他真的是完全信任我的，否则我任何一个电话都能毁了他所有的前途，而我当然也决心要对得起这份信任。

他将仿生人留在了我这里，在他离开以后，我开始仔仔细细的检查维修台上的仿生人，必须得承认这一刻我心情是激动的，睡意全无，RK800身上依旧套着那件印有编号的灰色制服，蓝血染透了胸口的标号，他深棕色的眼睛依旧睁着，琥珀一样美丽的光学组件里看不到一丝运作的痕迹，额角的光圈也是灰暗的。

他“死”了，毫无疑问，“死”得彻底，胸口破了一个大洞，脉搏调节器完全碎掉，管线和外壳破损得厉害。

我粗略估测了一下受损情况，记下来需要维修和替换的组件，这里头有好多是我见都没见过的，但我决定试一试。

快天亮的时候我关好地下室的门返回了房间，我不能在那里呆太久，白天随时可能有政府工作人员过来盘查，像我这样“职业”的人只要没离开底特律就会一直被他们监控着。

政府跟仿生人的对峙进入到一个白热化阶段，仿生人占领了两座集中营已经5处模控生命的仓库，政府一边忙着销毁市面上剩下的仿生人——不管他们异常与否——一边忙着跟这些到处“打劫”的仿生人军队交火，目前看起来双方没有明显的胜负，人类显然在装备上更胜一筹，但仿生人，这种精密的机器在路线的计算、预测等各方面都胜过人类，更别说他们之中据说还有不少是前.军用型。

为了防止那些异常仿生人获得更多生力军，政府加快了对仿生人的搜捕及销毁的速度，没有了集中营他们便暴力处决然后统一堆到过去的废车场里去焚烧，每天底特律空气中都充满着枪火的硝烟味和塑胶燃烧的焦糊味。

这个城市变得如同地狱一般，我叹息着关掉电视，如果不是为了康纳，我真的一刻也不想在这里呆下去。

夜晚降临以后，那个老警探又来了，这次他给我带了些钱来，我告诉他其实不用，修好这台RK800对于我的意义已经超过了赚钱这件事，我将一些必要的配件清单交给他让他尽量去帮我搞到，毕竟这是RK800，这种高端型号以前我都没接触过，这里头需要的东西恐怕也不是很容易能搞到的，尤其是在现在。

他将清单收了起来说他一定会想法子弄到，他问我能不能看一眼康纳。

“能，当然能。”

我带他下去，RK800我已经粗略的做了些清理，至少让他看起来没那么惨，蓝血的痕迹都擦掉了，我找了一个勉强适配的脉搏调节器放进他胸口，线路接驳暂时还没来得及做，破损的部位用毯子盖了起来，我把他的眼睛合上了，他看上去就像是躺在荆棘丛中沉睡的公主一样。

我的客人，安德森先生在他身边站了很久，临走的时候他用手背碰了碰RK800的脸。

他什么也没承诺我，但我莫名的相信他一定能给我弄到那些配件，果然，他再来找我的时候是两天以后，他带来了一部分零件，有新的也有旧的，还有一些必须的蓝血。

我不去问他怎么搞到这些东西的，知道得越多越危险，但我明白他是真的赌上一切也想要这台RK800重新“活”过来，我能做的就是尽力完成这件事。

电视上依旧还在无休无止的播报着人类与仿生人最新战况，销毁仿生人的行动依旧在继续，不同的是多了一些不一样的声音，有一位议员出面指责现在销毁放生人手段太过残忍——

“人类在内心恐惧的支配下已经丧失了最基本的人性了吗？”

她这样质问，当然也有更多的人出来反驳她，认为对待机器不需要人性，然后人们争论不休。

人们总是争论不休，没有仿生人他们一样不会停歇，几十年、不、几千年来都是这样，为这样那样的事，权利、利益、种族……

我关掉电视把这一切暂时屏蔽在了我的工作间以外，对于我而言，现在我的生命只在这里，在这个不足10平米的地下室，由一台RK800和两台电脑、测试仪、无数管线和组件构建成的世界里。

得益于安德森先生对我的关照，最近基本上没有警察来敲我的门了，这让我能安心作业，但这件事做起来也的确比我想象的难太多，RK800，他的精密程度超过了我见过的所有机型，一开始我几乎是捉襟见肘，我的经验很多都用不上，而我现在我也完全不可能找到别的仿生人来做实验，就物资的缺乏程度来说，我甚至承受不起太多次失败。

好在我的顾客虽然看上起脾气不好，但耐心极佳，从不催我。

他并不是每天都来，有时候隔一天，有时候两三天，甚至也有一个星期见不着的时候，他每次来都会问我：“他还好吗？”

一个停止运转的仿生人，再不好还能不好到哪儿去呢？一开始我还会跟他说一些技术上的问题，跟他解释目前进度的难点在哪儿，后来我发现他根本听不懂，他连脉搏调节器的运行原理都不知道，大多数时间他只是静静的站在那里看着那台RK800，有时候他也会和我、以及跟那台不会回应他的仿生人“闲聊”几句，他会告诉我不着急，会跟我说起外面的形势、嘱咐我自己多小心，他也会对那台“康纳”说：“看看这个混账的世界，有时候我怀疑我是不是太自私了，也许我不该让你醒过来。”

我对他们之间的关系有点好奇，不、是非常好奇！

这是我第一次主动想要去打听别人的私事，我旁敲侧击的问他们是不是“认识”很久了，是什么关系，我发现在有酒的情况下他会愿意多说几句。

“不、不太久，也就7天而已。”

“……”

我点点头没说话，7天已经够久了，上帝创造世界也只用了7天而已。

“至于关系……”那个须发灰白的男人沉吟了一下，他说：“我们只是搭档，对、只是搭档。我一直很后悔，我没有能阻止他去做一些错误的事。”

鬼才信你！

搭档？搭档会为了对方搭上身家性命？搭档会用那种温柔的目光看着对方？

反正我是不信的，不过显然我也没办法打探出更多的话来了，比起跟一个反侦察经验十足的老警探套话来说，我还不如把希望寄托在康纳身上……我的睡美人啊，你什么时候才能“醒”来呢？

也许是上帝，或者那个什么RA9听见了我的祈求，在一个多月后的一天，RK800他真的“醒”了。

看到那圈蓝色的小灯亮起来的时候我几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，在此之前我失败了一百多次了，我听见一种轻微的机械运转的声音，连接的光屏上显示系统跟脉搏调节器的频率很快同步完成，那双琥珀色的眼睛睁开了，甚至在我手指碰触到他时他细密的睫毛还抖了抖，但我知道他现在是什么也看不见的。

“你是谁？这是哪儿？发生了什么？”

他的声音暗哑、带着金属的咝咝声。

你是谁？这是哪儿？发生了什么？

好极了，经典的失忆三问。

“你还记得什么？系统能运行吗？储存单元有没有问题？”

我激动的抓着他的手，硬件方面的问题再怎样都有可能解决，但是软体以及“记忆”这种东西我就真的不擅长了，此前我无数次想检测他的储存文件，都被加密程序挡住。

我设想过最坏的可能，这种高端的警用机型很可能在报废的那一刻就会触发存储单元锁死甚至完全格式化，如果那样的话，我能还给安德森先生的不过是一个没有记忆的提线木偶，那又有什么意义呢。

但幸好，RK800机械性的点了一下头。

“我记得…”那双棕色的眼睛眨了眨，他说：“我是康纳。”

他在“醒来”不到半分钟后就再次“沉睡”了下去，那个闪成红色的小光圈再度熄灭，因为替代组件无法支持更长时间的运行。

而我已经几乎快激动疯了，我第一反应是想打电话给汉克.安德森，但拿起手机的时候我又犹豫了。

最终我决定不告诉他，如果我还不能肯定我能修好康纳，我就不该给他过多的希望。

我把更多的时间投入到了对RK800的维修工作中，外界的局势我也不想知道了，反正每天新闻里报道的都是那么些东西，顶多是哪哪儿又出现仿生人被政府军击杀，顶多就是又抓到一个帮助异常仿生人的私人组织，唯一有点意思的是关于模控生命的最新消息，据说那位世纪之子又重新回到模控生命了。

这很让人意外，如今的模控生命已经不比从前了，现在它成为了众矢之的，不仅面临政府多项指控，甚至人类也忘记了曾经从它那里获取过多少便利，纷纷指责这项“可怕的科技”为人类带来了灾难，而那位仿生人之父却在这种时候站了出来……有点意思，不过，这跟我又有什么关系呢？

我连门都懒得出，几乎一整天都待在地下室，打磨那些必须精确到分毫的零件，在电脑上模拟测试数百种运行衔接方案，RK800的苏醒给了我极大的动力，尤其是他每天能够正常运转的时间越来越多了。

让我欣慰的是他的脑子…我是说他的主板、储存模块这些都没受到太大的损伤，不过在我看来这台号称最先进的原型机有点……傻里傻气的？

这种结论是在我跟他聊天时发现的，你知道的，我太激动了，人内心的兴奋是藏不住的，但现在没人能够与我分享这种喜悦，只有他，我的睡美人能偶尔跟我说说话。

于是我常常会一边摆弄着他胸腔里的管线，一边跟他聊两句，我告诉他马库斯带领的仿生人自由革命已经开始了，到目前为止，双方陷入了僵局，我告诉他模控生命那边封停了仿生人生产线，重组后的董事会对事态持观望态度。

“那么我呢？我的任务彻底失败？”他问我。

我说是的，那当然，在这一刻我像个恶毒的巫婆，我说你没用了，你被报废了，如果没有我，你大概已经被烧成一块焦黑的塑料了。

说这话的时候我正把一根0.6毫米的导线小心翼翼的焊接在他芯片上，停下手里动作的时我观察了他一下，想看看他是不是会沮丧或者低落，不得不赞叹RK800的面部表情真的做得逼真极了，从他的感知系统修复以后，他会皱着眉头跟我抱怨“这房间有点冷”，还会在停止运行前一脸客气的跟我说“谢谢，晚安，祝您好梦”，但这一次，我没从他脸上看出任何表情来，似乎这个结局跟他一点关系都没有，他甚至都懒得就这么话题再聊下去。

直到我准备暂时关停他的系统之前，才听见他小声的问了一句：“那么…你知道一个人类吗？”

“人类？什么人类？”

这个地球上有几十亿人类，我知道的不算太多。

“他叫汉克.安德森。”

噢~这我就知道了，是的，简直太知道了。

我知道汉克.安德森有一只狗，狗叫Sumo，知道他喜欢黑羊威士忌、汽水儿只喝凤梨百香果口味，我还知道他今天大概会到这儿来，就在一个小时以后，他会给我带些食物和材料来，然后像往常一样对着一个停止运转的仿生人絮絮叨叨说上几句，也有可能什么都不说，就握着一枚硬币静静的坐一会儿。

但我会说出来吗？

不，我不会，我还打算继续扮演恶毒的巫婆下去。

“我不认识叫这个名字的人，怎么？他是谁？”

“是DPD的副队长，我曾经的搭档。”

搭档，呵呵，又是搭档，谁信呢？如果只是搭档的话，那双琥珀色的眼睛里就不会露出这样的神态了吧，这是我第一次在RK800的脸上捕捉到某种类似“笑”的表情，但这一丝表情转瞬即逝，很快又被一种失落取代。

“他怎么了？你们关系很好？”

我装作漫不经心的问，八卦之心人皆有之。

“不、并不，他讨厌仿生人…我想他大概也讨厌我。”

说这句话的时候他额角的灯圈疯狂的闪动，我差点想告诉他并不是这样的，那家伙为了你看起来可以连命都不要，否则你以为你为什么会在这儿？

不过当然，我现在还不能说，王子和睡美人还没有到可以相遇的时候，所以我只能继续默默的关上城堡的大门。

我告诉自己快了，在这个冬天结束之前，我给他们一个完美的重逢。

然而，天不遂人愿，在我满怀信心期待着给这个美好的“童话故事”一个圆满结局的时候，我对于RK800的维修工作陷入了瓶颈。

简单的来说，就是无论如何，我也没办法让他一次运行时间超过十分钟，那双漂亮的眼睛依旧无法看见，就更别说让他动起来了。

我试了很多种办法，但不行就是不行，9分28秒成了我最后的极限，没有RK专用的核心组件，我做出来的其他任何替代品都不能完美支持他的系统，每次模拟测试我都只能对着满屏的“警告”一筹莫展。

对此，恐怕除了我以外，最清楚这状况的就是康纳本人了，但他并没有表现出担心或者失望，甚至会在每次不得不停止运行之前安慰我，他说没关系，他本来就早该被报废了，他只是一台不合格的机器，他说非常感谢我为了修好他所做出的一切努力，也非常感谢我这些天陪他“聊天”。

但这让我更加难过起来，因为我们这些天聊到的大部分都是关于那个叫汉克.安德森的男人，聊破碎的厨房窗户，聊电子相框里的小男孩……

我该怎么说呢？难道要我告诉康纳“抱歉我救不了你，我没办法把你完好的交到那个一直等着你醒来的人手里”？

不，我说不出口。

对于我的焦虑，显然我的客人安德森先生也看出来了，很可能是我日渐减少的发量出卖了我，但他产生了一些误会，所以突然有一天他告诉我他打算带康纳回去。

回去？为什么？！你要放弃他了吗？！我大声嚷嚷着质问他，我说你不能这样做，我们约定过的，你不能催我！你必须信任我！再给我点时间！

他摇摇头，他说他不能再拖累我了。

其实对现在的局势，就算整天埋头在金属和塑料之间，我也多少还是知道一些的，现在底特律很多人已经开始陆续的离开了，并不是因为战争，相反的，战争暂时停火了，政府和仿生人的对峙进入到了一个胶着状态，华盛顿那边甚至已经开始为何谈做一些铺垫，但人们反而恐慌起来，因为不知道从哪儿、从什么时候起开始传出关于脏弹的消息，人们说这是仿生人谈判的筹码，而传言中提到的这枚脏弹，据说就在底特律。

说真的，其实我不在意这个，相比起对人类未来命运的担忧，我更加担心的是如果真的有这个东西，那么在它被使用之前，我能不能找到修复RK800的办法，这是也许我最后一次能做自己最热爱的事情，我不想就这样认输。

但安德森先生不同意，他坚持说他承诺过会保护我的安全，他给了我两天以后的车票，让我尽快收拾行李，他说明天夜里会来把康纳带走。

汉克离开以后我垂头丧气一个人坐了很久，最终我决定唤醒RK800。

我想跟他道别，但我讲不出来，我没办法告诉他“没希望了”“你不会再醒来了”，我慢吞吞的摆弄他那些小芯片，有一搭没一搭的跟他聊着，聊晚餐的泡面和我三天没换的脏衬衫，我思考着也许什么都不让他知道才是最好的，但我忽略了他是一个谈判专家，对人类心理状态的分析是他的专业，他一下就听出了端倪。

“你要离开了吗？”

他依旧睁着眼睛，目光没有焦距。

“对不起…”

我难过地看着他，对不起我最终也没能修好你，我太没用…

“没关系。”他声音一如既往平滑冰冷，没有什么波动，带着一种略微沙哑的金属音，他说：“我知道你尽力了。不过…请答应我，永远也别告诉汉克我曾经醒来过。”

“什么？”我惊愕，“原来你知道？你什么都知道？”

“不。并不完全，但我知道他曾经来过。”他嘴角露出来一丝狡黠的笑意，像守护着秘密的孩童，然后他举起唯一可以活动的右手，手里是一枚25美分的硬币，是安德森先生不知道什么时候放在他手心里的。

他说：“这个…原本是我的。”

我忍不住眼眶发酸，在我控制不住想要痛哭出来之前，我停止了他的运行，这一次他没跟我说晚安。

我回到自己的房间，却怎么也睡不着。

底特律漫长的冬天已经在战争中结束了，但这个城市并没有恢复生机，一场又一场冰冷连绵的雨似乎将底特律定格在了那个寒冷绝望的季节，不、比这更糟，人们纷纷离开了，这个城市仿佛又回到了汽车工业衰败的那个年代，我见过那个年代，我的父母就是在那时候因为破产而双双自杀的，我家的房子都被银行没收，我独自一人抱着玩具熊走在大街上，满街都是砸烂了橱窗的便利店，不再亮起的招牌和被遗弃的宠物，就像现在这样。

底特律，它过往那些由仿生人工业重塑的繁华就像一场彩纸糊成的绚烂梦境，而现在被大雨浇了个透彻，只剩下一片支离破碎的狼藉在初春的湿冷中苟延残喘……

我裹着被子翻来翻去，听着外面滴滴答答的声音，潮湿像黏着而阴晦的魔鬼纠缠着我的脑子，我无法入睡却又不愿清醒，就这样直到大约2点多，我听见有人敲我的门。

是谁呢？安德森先生才来过，是出了什么变故吗？又或者是政府的人员发现了RK800的事？

我紧张起来，我还没来得及把他交给安德森先生，而现在要藏起来已经来不及了。

敲门声很急，我披上衣服战战兢兢的去开门，心里打定主意无论如何我也不会把康纳交给他们，拼上性命也不给。

但令我惊讶的是门外没有荷枪实弹的警员，只有一个人，一个披着斗篷把自己遮得严严实实的人。

“抱歉先生，您是不是敲错门了？”

我想拒绝他，但…就如你们所猜到的，我又一次失败了，就跟我那晚没能挡住安德森先生一样。

这个人闪了进来，雨水顺着他斗篷的边缘打湿了门口的地毯。

“别紧张，我只是来找点东西而已。”

他说着掀开斗篷的帽子露出脸来，我瞪大了眼睛几乎快要连嘴都合不上了，我认得他，是的，在底特律基本上没有人不认得他，他是曾经复活了这座城市的人，他是仿生人之父——伊利亚.卡姆斯基。

“回回神，我说，康纳是在你这里吧？”

他的话音拉回了我的思维，提到RK800我一下子清醒过来。

他怎么知道康纳在我这儿？他想干什么？拿回他的原型机？不不！这绝对不行！除了安德森先生，无论是谁也别想从我这里带走康纳，就算他是卡姆斯基也不行！

“我不知道你在说什么，先生，请离开我的房子，如果您想搜查我，请出示警方的文件，否则就算您无权这样做！”

我警惕的盯着他，而他毫不在意，他慢吞吞脱下满是雨水的斗篷挂在门旁衣帽架上。

“别那么紧张，你看起来像一个护着刚破壳小宝宝的鸭妈妈。我不会抢你的仿生人，当然那其实也不是你的，我只不过是想来帮个小忙，鉴于人类这种叫人感动的‘不可预知性’，至于RK800嘛…”他耸了耸肩，“…我多的是。”

我不知道他对我施了什么魔法，又或者他最后这句话实在太真实得可怕，最终我带他去了地下室。

一路上我说服自己这样做是对的，他看上去好像一直都知道我在做什么，如果要揭发我那他早就这样做了，但他没有，而且他是模控生命新总裁，他是仿生人之父，他不会稀罕我手上这个破破烂烂的仿生人，就算这是RK800。

我催眠自己去相信他，相信他真的只是来“帮忙”的，不光是因为他曾在我心里是神一般的存在，更重要的是…我真的没办法了，束手无策了，卡姆斯基先生的出现成了我最后的一线希望。

没准呢？对吧？没准呢……

我引他到了地下工作间，康纳依旧安静的躺在那里，我准备去唤醒他，但卡姆斯基制止了我。

“不急，”他说，“让睡美人继续他的美梦吧，我们现在看看你做了哪些东西。”

他说着，搓了搓手，轻车熟路的打开RK800胸口的挡板开始检查线路，我像做梦一样站在一旁看着他灵巧的手指在仿生人的管线和组件之间翻飞。

关于这位传奇人物外界曾有多无数的描述，有说他高深莫测脾气古怪的，有说他持才自傲的，还有人甚至传言他就是rA9，但在此刻我所看到的却只是一个艺术家，一个仿生人艺术家，他的眼神专注，手指像钢琴师落在琴键上的一般，他以某种难以描述的速度和节奏感勘察着这台仿生人的机体，灰蓝色的眼睛似乎能扫描透材质下的每一处焊接点，我看得发呆，直到他的话唤醒我…

“x5号鹰嘴镊。”

他头也没回向我伸出手，我不迟赶紧将工具递给他，他很快拎出来一小块re87金属片。

“不能用这个，它的高硬度在这里完全没有意义，拙笨得像块废铁。”他将金属片扔给我，“换ri95的材料试试。”

“好的！”

我赶紧伸手接好那块1000多美元一克的“废铁”，心脏跳动得又快了几分…也许，这次真的可以？

卡姆斯基先生在天亮前离开了，那时候雨刚刚停止，他裹着斗篷消失在拂晓的朦胧中，我站在门口，尚且不知道自己是身在现实还是梦幻。

睡意在此刻终于屈尊造访了我，我躺回床上闭上眼睛，如果这是梦，我希望它继续下去，如果是真的，我希望我醒来后它还在。

我仰面朝天的睡到下午一点多，醒来后就冲到工作间，康纳依旧在沉睡，而那块亮晶晶的金属片安安静静的躺在工作台上，它向我证实这一切果然不是梦。

我只刷了个牙就把自己一头扎进了工作间，甚至连吃饭都忘了，卡姆斯基为我提供的那些新思路，我迫不及待想要实验它们，我恨不得自己也能变成一个仿生人，只需要喝点蓝血就能运作很久。

我就这样一直摆弄那些材料和程序，完全忘记了跟安德森先生约定的时间，事实上我根本已经忘记了还有时间这个东西，直到他一遍又一遍的按响我的门铃。

打开门时我才发现天已经快黑了，受到最近“撤离潮”的影响，同一条街上有一半左右的屋子都失去了灯光，对面开了好几年的洗衣店也关了门，路灯坏了好久没人来修，昏暗的光线下我看见安德森先生站在门口，还穿着那件旧羊毛尼大衣，他那辆老汽车就停在他身后的路边，平时为了不引人注意他很少开车来，看来今天他是打算来接康纳走的。

我留意到他看见我的时候松了一大口气，大概我再不开门的话他快要以为我带着康纳逃掉了，他递给我一个信封，胀鼓鼓的，里面应该是钱——老天啊现在谁还这么老土的用信封装纸币来付酬金！不过我拒绝了，我还当着他的面撕掉了车票，我告诉他我不走，我求他再给我些时间，半个月…不、哪怕就十天也好，我向他保证我绝对不会“逃跑”。

一开始他不同意，他告诉我现在的形势，企图劝服我，但说着说着，他突然意识到了什么——

“康纳？！是因为康纳对吗？你找到办法了？！”

他抓着我的手，力气很大，大概他自己都没察觉到，我用力挣脱出来，揉着发红的手腕回答他：“对，是的，是因为康纳。我现在还不确定…抱歉我不能承诺你什么…但请再给我点儿时间好吗？”

他最终回去了，这次他没去看他的睡美人，我能理解他此刻的心情。

我趁着附近的便利店还在营业，快速搜罗了一大堆方便食品，都已经2039年了，人类对泡面的依赖依旧没有减少。

吞掉一碗海鲜味的泡面和一杯牛奶之后我再次回到了实验室，我一边继续尝试新的方案，一边把遇到的问题记下来，我总相信，“那个人”他还会来的。

果然，三天以后卡姆斯基先生再一次敲响了我的门，有些意外的，我看到他穿着一身颇为正式的礼服，就好像来赴宴的一样。

“别这么看着我，事实上我刚从政府那边赶过来，最新的发布会看了吗？”

他一边跟我说着一边脱下那件看上去贵得要命的礼服随手扔在一边沙发上，然后扯松了领带挽起袖口熟门熟路的就往地下室走。

“没看。”

我跟在他身后诚实的摇头，别说看什么新闻了，我最近差点儿连睡觉都顾不上了，何况我也根本不关心，只要世界还没毁灭，每天都一个样。

“政府那边快撑不住了，战争消耗太大。没有了仿生人，很多生产线都陷入了停顿，供给也跟不上，人类依赖仿生人太久了，社会秩序一片混乱。所以他们松了口，撤销了对模控生命的部分制裁，并且希望我们能跟政府合作…”

卡姆斯基先生轻描淡写的向我透露这些“内部消息”，好像笃定我不会泄密，不过我也没打算这么做，我更关心的是另外的问题——

“你就这样来找我，不怕被媒体拍到吗？”

要知道这位从来走到哪儿都是焦点，就算他自己不在意被传以怎样的谣言，我也完全不希望我的秘密被曝光。

“放心吧，只要我愿意，谁也干扰不了我。”他拖过来一张凳子坐下，手指碰了碰RK800沉睡的脸，“我的睡美人，你看起来气色真不错。那我们开始吧！”

他回头向我示意，这让我确信这句话是对我说的，他说的是“我们”。

老实说我真有点儿受宠若惊，我以为这里有他就足够了，或者我能做他一个打杂的助手，要知道这已经是多少人梦寐不及的了，跟卡姆斯基先生一起工作。

但实际上，更多的时间，他把主要工作交给了我，他自己倒更像个助手，或者一个观察者，这种想法令我羞愧，其实我知道我能继续下去，绝大部分思路和技术支持来源于他，他从不对我有任何的保留，哪怕他对我讲解的这些东西我怀疑都是模控生命的保密技术。

外界传言他离开模控生命以后就终止了对仿生人的研究，但现在看来根本不是这样的，他对于仿生人的熟知程度令我惊讶，哪怕是眼下这台最新型号，他能随口就讲出RK系列的任何一组代码和任何一组排序，我毫不怀疑他闭着眼睛都能把康纳重装一遍，但他从不干预我的设想，只在关键的时候告诉我这种方案缺乏什么，或者它会带来哪方面的影响，他最常对我说的一句话就是：“别怕无法让他回到原来的样子。”

“其实RK系列，你知道吗，一开始我设计它们的理念，就是‘无限可能性’，它们优于其他任何一个系列的本质就是‘不稳定’，这才是它们的迷人之处，像一颗会自由生长的种子，你永远不知道它们最终会成为什么样子，多奇妙、多让人期待，不是吗？然而那些可悲的家伙却居然认为软体不稳定是这个系列的弱点，蠢货！”

他冷笑着把模控生命那些尖端技术人员讽刺了一通，我突然想起了那个马库斯，RK200好像就是他送给卡尔先生的礼物，所以——

“你其实一开始就猜到这些仿生人会变异？至少RK系列会？”

按捺不住内心的好奇，我终于问出这个大胆的猜想，他嘴角露出一丝玩味的微笑：“不、我不知道，我从不去做猜测，但他们都是好孩子。”

得了吧，你的好孩子马库斯可是亲手杀了康纳呢！

因为这个原因，我总对那位黑皮肤的仿生人救世主有些小心眼的记恨。

但好在，从卡姆斯基出现以后，幸运之神就一直在眷顾于我，对RK800的维修突破了瓶颈后剩下的都是一些细节上的问题了，康纳“醒来”的时间可以越来越长，如果不是考虑到节约能源，我真想让他一直保持运行。

很快他的光学和声学系统也恢复正常，我这才第一次听到RK800真实的声音，很温和的标准男中音。

“有没有人夸过你声音很好听？”

我一边调试他腿部组件的平衡系统，一边问他，这些天很明显的，康纳的话开始多起来，我想他应该能感受得到他在一天天“恢复”。

“不，没有，RK800的声音被设计为最易获取人类信任的声线，而不是好听。”他已经可以坐立在维修台上，双手抛玩着他的硬币，略微停顿了一下，他又补充了一句：“不过有人说过我的样子和声音很滑稽…”

“Well~我猜是那位副警长先生~”

我明知故问的打趣他，从眼角的余光中很明显的瞥见他脸上显露出一抹羞赧。

安德森先生已经不再是一个秘密，反正康纳已经知道他来过了，我们依旧会聊起他，我会说起那个飘着雪的深夜，说到被我撕掉的车票，但我不会说起卡姆斯基先生。

这是卡姆斯基先生自己要求的，他甚至没有亲自启动过一次RK800，我问他为什么，但他只说“我可不是什么仙女教母”。

除了他以外，其实到目前为止，安德森先生也还没有见到过康纳“醒着”的样子，我多少都有些不忍心。

他仍然每天都来，依旧不多问我什么，只是把我从操作台上抓走，塞给我汉堡和汽水，在我狼吞虎咽的时候他像往常一样坐在一边看着他的仿生人，有一次他甚至带了只圣伯纳犬来，吓了我一跳，大狗扒着工作台边缘呼呲呼呲的用鼻子去拱RK800，安德森先生解释说那只狗很喜欢康纳。

“那是Sumo！”

提到这个康纳的眼睛里透出一种欢喜，看得出他很喜欢这只狗，于是我征求他的意见，问他是否想见一见他的“搭档”和狗狗，他犹豫了很久，最后摇了摇头。

“我还没想好该怎么去见他。”他说，“我辜负了他，他一直希望我能理解那些异常仿生人…”

“所以呢？现在呢？现在你异常了吗？”

这个答案我一直想知道。

康纳，他看起来完全不像一台机器，他会脸红，会紧张，会好奇宝宝一样的跟我打听“昨天副队长来的时候你们聊了什么？”，也会说些气死人的话比如“我检测到你的头发比我上次开机时少了52根”，但实际上他究竟是什么呢？如同他“死去”时候一样是一台机器？还是成为了他曾经追查过的“异常仿生人”？

“我不知道…我不知道什么是异常…”RK800茫然的摇摇头，他说：“我只记得在那根钢管穿透我脉搏调节器的时候，我想起了汉克，这不应该、这不在我的任务程序中…但我想跟他说对不起…而等我醒来时，已经没有指令墙了，没有禅意花园了，什么也没有了……”

这个答案我告诉了卡姆斯基，希望他能给我解答，但他耸了耸肩说——

“也许这就是rA9的旨意吧。”

如果真有rA9的话，我要感谢它，他让我赶在头发掉光之前完全修复了康纳，我不能说他完全跟从前一样精密而完美，但他至少是“活蹦乱跳”的。

完成最后一处皮肤涂层的修补后，我曾再一次问卡姆斯基先生是否要见一见他的“小51”——他提到康纳的时候总是这样说的。

但是……

“没有这个必要。”他摆摆手，“我以后还会见到他的，现在就算了吧。”

他穿上第一次来这里穿的那件斗篷，今天是他最后一次来这里。

他告诉我，明天政府就将开始同耶利哥方面进行第一次和平谈判，模控生命将作为第三方参与其中，他还告诉我模控生命也将会有一个新的开始，而现在很多岗位空缺，如果我愿意的话可以考虑一下，这点让我挺意外的，你知道的，毕竟我没学历没证书，什么也没有，他问我的时候我差点以为自己听错了。

不过，我还是拒绝了他，我告诉他我已经有自己的打算了。

我送他出去的时候和他来时一样已经是深夜，外面不知什么时候下起了大雪，疏松的积雪已经在道路上薄薄的堆了一层。

“这大概是最后一场雪了吧？”

他仰头看着天空，密集的雪片在灯光下像天使的羽毛在飞舞。

我点了点头。

是的，最后一场雪了，明天一定会是个很好的天气。

而明天，也是我要将RK800交还给我的顾客的日子。

为了不引起不必要的关注，我们出门得很早，太阳刚出来的时候。

我的后备箱里放着我仅有的两箱行李，而我的副驾上坐着目前最先进的仿生人RK800，他依旧穿着模控生命的灰色制服，这套衣服从他被送来以后我就小心保存起来，现在我终于能还给他了。

“好了，我就送你到这里吧。”

我将车停在一个路口的拐角处，前方不远的地方有一辆还没开始营业的汉堡车，安德森先生抱着手站在路边，感谢我还没记错地点，我记得他说过他每天都会在这里等着买他的早餐。

当然，康纳也看见了，他握着硬币的手都攥紧了，灯圈一会儿黄一会儿蓝。

“去吧，康纳，勇敢点！”

我解开他身上的安全带，替他打开车门。

他下车的时候跟我说：“谢谢。”

他问我：“我们还会见面的，对吗？”

我点头说当然，我看着他往那个方向走过去，脚步缓慢但却没有犹豫，我看见那个老警探转过脸看到了他，那双湛蓝的眼睛里露出笑意，然后他伸出手，给了他迟到的“搭档”一个拥抱。

就是这样了，这就是我一个客人的故事。

曾经我以为这会是我最后一个客人的故事，在现在看来并不是。

我发动了汽车，同时接通了杰西的电话，她是我的一个“同行”，两天前她联系我，告诉我她现在在为耶利哥工作。

“嗨，杰西！”我踩下油门，迎着阳光飞奔而去，“…关于你那天的邀请，对、是的！我很乐意加入！”


End file.
